


A Quiet Moment

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Memories, Reflection, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dodging The Illusive Man, Shepard shares a quiet moment with Thane and asks him to share his first memory of her.</p><p>This is nothing but a brief PWP moment between lovers, filled with fluff and sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

Shepard's fingertips gently traced over the dark markings that adorned Thane's back. She could feel his strong muscles underneath her touch - so much power, grace. She could also feel her insatiable attraction to him. She moved closer, sitting on her knees behind the assassin, and replaced her fingers with her lips. It was quiet moments like these that Shepard wished could last forever.

Thane's eyes were closed as he sat on Shepard's bed. The assassin was nude, covered loosely by the ivory sheet. He was completely relaxed, his focus solely on the ministrations of the woman behind him. Each kiss that Shepard placed on his back sent shivers of excitement through his body. He wanted her. He always wanted her, but the feeling of Shepard's current explorations was satisfying. A soft, slender hand slid over his shoulder and Thane grasped it, gently pulling it toward his lips. He kissed her fingers as she nuzzled against the back of his neck.

"Siha?" Thane whispered against her hand.

"Hmmm?" Shepard hummed, pressing her lips against his neck.

"Not that I want you to stop, but don't you have a meeting with The Illusive Man?"

Shepard licked at his skin. "Miranda's handling it. I have more important things to do at the moment."

Thane rumbled playfully in his chest. "Oh? Like what?" he asked.

"Like listening to you tell me a story."

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids, perplexed. "What kind of story do you wish to hear, Siha?"

"I want you to tell me about the first time you saw me on Illium. I don't think either of us expected things to turn out as they have. I want to know your first impression of me," Shepard mused.

The drell smirked and shook his head, "You're so modest, Siha," he teased. He promptly felt a finger poke him at his side. "Very well, but I want the same story from you in return." 

Shepard smiled and nodded her agreement.

Thane slid, seamlessly, behind his siha, positioning her between his legs. He pulled her back to rest against his bare chest and nuzzled her hair. A long arm wrapped around the woman's waist as the other reached up to stroke the smooth skin of her shoulder. Thane took a slow breath and embraced the memory of when he first saw Commander Shepard in the flesh.

_Gunfire? Explosions? I pause to listen. An assault? I ask Amonkira to grace me with more speed. I do not know if the newly involved are here for me or Nassana. It does not matter. I have to reach her first. I have to complete my mission. I move faster._

_I secure two more salarian workers in a storage room, keeping them from harm. I watch as Nassana's panicked guards try to fight on two fronts. I am intrigued, foolishly so. Amonkira, forgive me for my curiosity, I pray. I want to know who else I'm up against. I noticed a grate high on the far wall. I hide inside._

Shepard straightened her legs and closed her eyes. The drell's velvet voice was soothing.

_I watch as three figures appear from the opposite direction. A turian - his posture strong, secure, not the average merc. His armor is badly damaged. A human female, petite, slender, a hood conceals part of her face. She moves flawlessly within the shadows providing hidden cover for her team. I must be cautious of her._

Thane had absentmindedly been running his hands over Shepard's arms.

_The last figure, another human female, her presence is authoritative, cautious, the others look to her. She's in command. She is petite as well, her shade is darker and she is more muscular than the other human female, her form is strong. Her face is uncovered, but dark hair is amassed at the back of her head. I watch as she makes her way to the storage room, bypassing the lock. The others keep guard._

_She introduces herself to a frightened salarian, 'I'm Commander Shepard,' she states. 'Impossible,' I whisper to myself. I wonder if I am witnessing a ghost? The commander was rumored to have died two years before. I listen more closely, the commander asks about my whereabouts. I tense, why is the formerly dead human Spectre looking for me? She... She releases the salarians, she shows mercy. I decide I must survive the the mission, to hear why I am being pursued. Spectre or not, I know I can defend myself from them._

_The team moves forward and I can see them clearly. The commander's face, determined, focused, striking - the same face I've seen on the extranet. The human Spectre lives and pursues me. My body fills with adrenaline and more curiosity. I've lingered too long. I push forward._

Shepard savored the drell's touch. She took hold of a green hand in her own and stroked his smooth scales. She focused on his freckles, the hues of green. She interlaced their fingers together, maneuvering over his fused ones.

_I reach the penthouse and listen from above as Nassana tries to negotiate with the human commander. The guard below steps forward and I make my move. Silently, I drop down, snapping the neck of the first merc, crushing the throat of a second. The third raises her weapon, but I am faster. Nassana draws, I deflect her arm, my pistol aimed at her sternum. One finger twitch, she collapses in my embrace. I know I am being watched, I must complete my prayers._

_The commander speaks, 'I was hoping to talk to you,' she says - her voice firm, slightly hesitant. I glance at her, assess her team, look for weaknesses. I apologize to her for ignoring her presence. Intrigued, she asks me why I pray. Her inquiry is genuine. Understandable. Her question momentarily silences me. Usually, there are no witnesses to my private ritual._

_I return to her eyes. They are dark, interested - she's never seen a drell before. I answer her question. Her eyes are surprised by my reply. Her posture loosens, her face softens, subtle changes that I notice. I ask her why she's looking for me. She needs help, wanting to save some of her species. The mission is... inconceivable, but she speaks confidently of returning, surviving. She wants the best. Needs the best. There is something about the commander that compels me to join her cause. I make up my mind, I agree to help her and to atone. I shake her small, gloved hand. My arm is hers now._

Thane blinked, releasing himself from the memory and looked down at the woman seated between his legs.

"So, it wasn't love at first sight?" Shepard asked teasingly.

The drell squeezed the commander's hand, "No, Siha, first I had to be sure that you were not there to kill me. You _had_ just decimated Nassana's security detail."

Shepard chucked, "Yeah, I don't really blame you for being cautious of such a ragtag bunch."

"A very _loud_ ragtag bunch," Thane corrected, placing a series of small kisses over her shoulder. "It's your turn, Siha. What were your first impressions of me?" Thane wasn't necessarily a vain man, but he was genuinely curious, especially upon recently finding out from Garrus that Shepard had been quite impressed on Illium. 

Shepard navigated herself around to face the drell, stradling low on his bare lap. Her dark brown eyes roamed over the assassin's handsome, green face. "I don't think I should stroke your ego, Thane."

Thane set his hands behind him and leaned back with a smirk, "I could give you something else to stroke," he said, raising an eyeridge. He laughed at the shocked look he received.

"Thane!" Shepard exclaimed. She was surprised by the drell's openly suggestive comment... and slightly aroused.

The assassin leaned forward and tilted his head, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Indulge me, Shepard," he said, reaching to curl some of her dark hair around her ear.

Shepard lowered her gaze, her cheeks warmed with her reflection. "Well, as unprofessional as this sounds, I thought you were pretty hot. The way you dropped from the ceiling, how you took out those mercs... I'd never seen anyone move like that before." Shepard's thoughts drifted, but she continued, "You were so confident, dangerous, yet graceful. I was instantly intrigued by you and I wanted you on my team. Plus, you were the first sexy drell that I'd ever seen."

Thane chuckled, "I could tell," he said, nuzzling his nose against Shepard's cheek. "So, it sounds like it was love at first sight for the dangerous, confident, sexy, drell assassin?" he asked, returning her teasing comment.

Shepard shook her head, "No. But, maybe a small infatuation? I wasn't quite sure what I was getting myself into. I'd never recruited an assassin before."

"And now, Siha? What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked, pressing his supple lips against hers, kissing her passionately. His tongue slipped between her lips to taste her.

Shepard moaned and returned the fiery kiss before pulling away. She peered into Thane's obsidian eyes, "Make love to me?" she asked, sliding her hands over his bare chest.

Thane grinned, "You never have to ask, Siha, but it pleases me when you do," he purred. Thane brought his hands forward and slipped his fingers under the straps of Shepard's tank top, sliding them down. He had seen Shepard before, but it always excited him to see, touch, and taste her soft, human skin. He cupped her breasts and teased her sensitive nubs.

Shepard gasped at the feeling of the drell teasing her nipples. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the assassin's touch. She tilted her head back as a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips. The drell had placed a suckling kiss on her neck that sent shivers through her body. She instinctively ground her hips into his, her desire for him growing steadily.

Thane groaned as his siha's body rubbed hotly over him. He captured her mouth in a kiss as he carefully guided her underneath him, freeing her from her panties and tank top. He placed his hands along her waist and moved his lips down her form, worshipping her soft, caramel skin.

Between her thighs, Thane could see his siha's excitement, which aided his own. His tongue ran over her in a long stroke and he watched Shepard as she tried to levitate from the bed. If his gods would have allowed him to spend the rest of his days watching Shepard react to his attentions, Thane would have been perfectly content. He continued to lick her, slowly, attentively, patiently.

Shepard had a death grip on the sheets, her hips unconsciously grinding against the drell's skilled mouth. She managed to catch a brief glimpse of him below, before her eyes closed again. He moaned hungrily against her, sending delicious vibrations over her clit. With a few more long licks, Shepard was gone, whimpering Thane's name as he brought her to orgasm.

Thane made his way back up Shepard's body. He hovered over her for a moment, taking in the sight of her in her afterglow. Her breath was soft against his face and Thane waited patiently for Shepard to open her eyes. He preferred that bit of intimacy the moment they joined. Her brown, longing eyes finally met his and he felt her hands move to tenderly hold his face. Thane kissed the tip of her nose and he positioned himself at her opening. He felt her hands smooth down his chest, to his sides as he pushed forward, entering the warm, wet embrace of her body.

Thane was in no hurry. He was going to make love to his siha as she requested. He rocked his hips rhythmically, his strong arms still holding him closely over her.

Shepard's hands remained at his sides, holding him, pulling him deeper. She relished the feeling of every ridge of Thane's length moving within her. Her body arched and she felt his arms slide underneath her back. They embraced each other, sharing only gazes, gasps, and the sultry sounds of passionate sex. Shepard looked up into the drell's eyes, taken by the beauty of those green jewels in seas of onyx. _God, this man is gorgeous._  She thought, clutching him tighter, wanting all of him. She cried out her release in a series of gratifying moans and whimpers.

Thane grunted and found his own satisfaction, holding Shepard close as his hips jerked against her. He returned his lips to her neck and sighed, "I thank Arashu for you everyday, Shepard," he whispered against her sheened skin. "You have given me so much." He brought his head up to kiss Shepard, reluctantly withdrawing from her warmth.

"I'm thankful for you too, Thane," Shepard returned, smiling up at the man who had given her so much as well.

Thane moved next to his siha when a curtly voice chimed through Shepard's quarters.

"Shepard, The Illusive Man would like to speak with you," EDI informed.

The commander sighed, "Tell him that I'll contact him in a bit, EDI."

"I cannot do that, Shepard," EDI replied simply. "He has been repeatedly trying to contact you. I informed him that you were occupied. Now he is insistent."

Shepard slowly sat up, looking for her clothes. "Thank you, EDI. I'll be there momentarily." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She gave a small grin at the sensation of Thane's lips on her shoulder.

"A siha's work is never finished," Thane whispered. "I will be meditating, but I will also be ready for a mission should your conversation go that way."

"If we survive this suicide mission, all I want to do is have you make love to me, all day, every day," Shepard said wistfully.

Thane chuckled, "As much as I would love to help fulfill that wish, Siha, you should go, before I have you moaning my name again."

"You're not helping, Thane," Shepard said, heading for her shower.

Thane watched her disappear into the restroom and finally got out of the bed. He looked up at the sound of a door hissing open.

"I could use some quick help in here. Interested?" Shepard invited, beckoning him with a finger.

She did not have to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
